Thunderous Leng
Basic Information: Pronunciation: (Thunder-us-Leng)'' ''Common Name: ''Thunder Leng ''Conservation Status: ''Least Concern (LC) ''Gender: ''Male and Female ''Temperament: ''Shy ''Diet: ''Herbivorous Diet (Grass, Leaves, Flowers etc) ''Weight: ''160 - 180 Kg or 300 pounds ''Height: ''85 - 180 Cm ''Description: Adult Thunderous Leng are tall and furry creatures, some standing at 180 cm tall! They have long legs covered in fur transitioning from cyan blue to dark grey and white. They have white paws that help them to walk through snow during the winter season. The Thunderous Leng have a long tail with a messy end. The tip of the tail is covered in cyan blue that fades into dark grey which runs along its back and it's neck. It has white body fur that runs up the front of it's body. It's underbelly fur is long. Adults have big ears and mature antlers like tree branches. They have big, black, beady eyes and noses. They also have spiral like markings on their cheeks. Young Thunder Lengs have shorter legs, tails and ears compared to the adults. They have undeveloped, stuby antlers and smaller spiral markings. They have no cyan blue coloring on their body instead just the dark grey and white. Behavior: Thunder Lengs are very shy, thus not commonly seen in the wild. Their shy personality keeps them safe from predators. They live in small herds of up to 2 males and 4 females. The Thunderous Leng can run at speeds up to 90Km/h, they will always run from danger unless forced to fight in which they will stand on their hind legs and warn the attackers. If the attackers do not retreat they will charge with their big antlers at the attackers with a powerful force greater than being hit by a full speed car. Reproduction: Thunderous Leng will mate during the spring season where they can have up to 3 juveniles in one litter. Males will take turns mating with each individual female, the oldest will go first. This means the chance of the female Leng being pregnant is higher. Ecology: Where in the food pyramid? It is a Herbivorous creature being low in the food web. Diet: They feast on primarily grasses and bushes. Sometimes on fallen leaves. Predators: The Thunderous Leng is hunted by both the [[Grey Canalox|'Grey Canalo'x]] and the [[Maned Canalox|'Maned Canalox']].''' ''History and Mythology:'' [http://sneakyfoxgamer.wixsite.com/derronmythology '''Click Here to read more in depth about their role in mythology.] It is said that the Thunderous Leng were created from the god Zelrgy himself. They were in the image of him and summoned by lightning. They were considered his loyal 'dogs' and would protect him in big herds. They had electric powers that were stored in the spiral markings on their cheeks. If they needed to attack they would pump out electricity into their antlers and charge at their enemy, electrocuting them. Sometimes they would carry him in his chariot and raced across the sky. However when the downfall of the gods came around, the Thunderous Leng were let free to roam the world. They split up in smaller herds to keep their precious lightning powers free from harm. It is said that every time lightning strikes a Thunderous Leng is summoned into the world Category:Derron Category:Fauna Category:Derron Mythology Category:Leng Category:Derron Fauna